vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
First Dungeon of the Iron Maiden (Vagrant Story)
The first time Ashley comes to the entrance in The Keep, only a short sojourn is possible here, just long enough to pick up the Mandrake Sigil; the Tearose Sigil is needed to go further. After the battle in the Abandoned Mines B2 area Dining in Darkness, the Tearose Sigil is obtained and the rest of Iron Maiden B1 becomes accessible. It is an optional area, as is the decision of when to do it. However, for your consideration: it can be left until after the Teleportation ability is acquired in Undercity East. This speeds up getting around considerably, and therefore waiting until then to go through Iron Maiden B1 is more efficient. Undead through whom the Dark flows swifter and into whom the Dark flows more fully, for whatever reason, become more powerful. The Iron Maiden's undead denizens are so, and Evil takes a new form here: the Shadow; a manifestation of Evil that casts powerful elemental spells, yet vulnerable to the elements. Despite the mediocre materials of armor and weapons here, the only Heater shield in the game is found here, in Whirligig The Cage Stairs Down The Cauldron First entry. Door is locked. * Two Gargoyles: Legs: Numbing Hook (Numbness: Run speed decrease, chains disabled). Three Spirit Orison 255/255, Three Vera Bulb 255/255 * One Wraith: Arms: Poltergeist, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Solid Shock, Silence, Explosion Level 2. Mandrake Sigil 255/255, Grimoire Exsorcer 255/255 Condition 1: After first battle. Triggers new set of enemies after first battle Condition 2: Enter from the north. Triggers battle Successive entry from the north: Door is locked. * Gargoyle: Legs: Numbing Hook (Numbness: Run speed decrease, chains disabled). Spirit Orison 32/255 * Two Wraiths. Both: Arms: Poltergeist, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Silence ** Wraith One: Head: Spirit Surge, Radial Surge Lv 2. Grimoire Lux 8/255 ** Wraith Two: Head: Dark Chant, Meteor Lv 2. Grimoire Patir 8/255 Wraith Wooden Horse No enemies See the Quick Manual in the Menu for Puzzle Cubes Roll the lower cube to the East wall. Roll it north. Stand on it and push the upper cube West once. Stand on it and pick up the wooden box. Place the wooden box on the higher ledge; get up to the higher ledge and move the box next to the wall if necessary until Ashley can jump up from it and grab onto the highest ledge. Starvation Trigger: New set of enemies after first battle. Wraith and two Mummies, then Wraith and two Dark Skeletons. * Wraith: Arms: Mind Blast, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Explosion Lv 2, Silence. Kalmia Sigil 255/255, Grimoire Venin 255/255, Elixir of Mages 1/255 * Two Mummies. Same armor, which never drops, different weapons, which always do. Both: Three Vera Bulb 255/255 ** First: HAGANE Chamkaq + Sarissa Grip 255/255 chance ** Second: HAGANE Shamshir + Knuckle Guard 255/255 chance After Trigger: * Wraith: Arms: Poltergeist, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Solid Shock, Silence, Explosion Lv 2. Grimoire Zephyr 8/255 Dark Skeleton HAGANE Schiavona + Side Ring grip 16/255. Vera Tonic 16/255 Dark Skeleton HAGANE Boar Spear + Framea Pole grip 16/255. Vera Tonic 16/255 The Breast Ripper No enemies The Branks * Chest: Requires Chest Key (available soon, in Spanish Tickler): HAGANE "Balalaika": Double Blade + Bhuj Type, HAGANE Bec de Corbin, Dao Moonstone, Volare * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Boar Spear + Framea Pole grip 16/255. Vera Tonic 16/255 * Shadow: Mind Blast, Thunderburst Lv 2, Lightning Bolt. Grimoire Foudre 8/255 The Wheel * Chest: Locked, use Sorceror Unlock: "Bull Shot": HAGANE Griever + Bhuj Type, HAGANE Baselard, Djinn Amber, Valens * Dark Skeleton HAGANE War Hammer + Runkasyle 16/255. HAGANE Casserole Shield 16/255. Vera Bulb 32/255 * Shadow: Mind Blast, Gaea Strike Lv 2, Vulcan Lance. Grimoire Gaea 8/255 The Pear No enemies See the Quick Manual in the Menu for Puzzle Cubes Roll the two number 1 cubes, both to get them out of the way and to see what happens to numbered cubes when they run out of 'charges'. Roll the number three cube twice to the West. The resulting jump is the same as the one that Ashley did in the Priest's Confinement in the Sanctum, so it can be done. Blame it on the interface; successful jumps may appear to be failed ones until Ashley suddenly latches on. There must be a trick to it, but no guides say exactly what that is, including this one. Sorry, just not observant/twitchy enough. Perseverence furthers. The Judas Cradle * Chest, unlocked: "Sonora": HAGANE Bastard Sword + Power Palm, HAGANE Bullova, Ifrit Carnelian, Prudens * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Shotel + Side Ring grip 16/255. HAGANE Casserole Shield 16/255. Vera Bulb 32/255 * Shadow: Mind Blast, Flame Sphere Lv 2, Fireball. Grimoire Flamme. 8/255 The Whirligig * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Heater Shield 16/255. HAGANE Falchion + Side Ring grip 16/255. Cure Tonic 16/255 * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Mjolnir + Runkasyle grip 16/255. Mana Bulb 32/255 Spanish Tickler * Obligatory Fight: * Wyvern Knight: Head: Bite, Fire Breath, Multiple Targets, Fire-based. Elixir of Dragoons 255/255. Elixir of Queens 255/255. Chest Key Heretic's Fork * Freeze Trap, Gust Trap * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Balbriggan + Runkasyle grip 16/255 Vera Bulb 32/255 The Chair of Spikes Locked-door battle with no time limit * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Mjolnir + Runkasyle grip 16/255 Angelic Paean 48/255 * Wraith: Arms: Poltergeist, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Spirit Surge, Silence, Radial Surge Lv 2. Acolyte's Nostrum 48/255 Blooding * Death Vapor Trap, Eruption Trap * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Shotel + Side Ring grip 16/255. HAGANE Casserole Shield 16/255 Bootikens No enemies See the Quick Manual in the Menu for Puzzle Cubes Stand between the two red cubes. Pick up the blue cube to the West. This is also the only cube that can be moved, as the cube at the West end of the ledge is blocked, and the others are fused, blue to red. Place the blue cube to the South, where it will levitate up. Step up to the west, and pick up the furthest West cube. Turn to the East, and drop it to the East; it will float up just high enough to step up on. Step up on it; turn to the South. Pick up the floating cube to the South, and walk West with it one space. Drop it at the West end of the ledge. Turn back East, and pick up the floating East cube. Drop it on top of the Western cube. Ashley must pull himself up onto the ledge above, where he will find the cube is now floating high enough to pick up. Pick it up and drop it next to this higher ledge. Stand on it, and Ashley will now be able to pull himself up to the very top ledge. Burial Obligatory fight: * Iron Golem: Arms: Attack, Granite Punch. Colombine Sigil 255/255, Elixir of Dragoons 255/255 Burning * Terra Thrust Trap, Holy Light Trap No enemies See the Quick Manual in the Menu for Puzzle Cubes Not really a puzzle as such. No boxes are needed to make the jump from the East side to the Cloudstone, and no boxes help as much as the Sorceror Fixate spell, but use both if desired, because only one is needed to get back up, and they will reset anyway. Cleansing the Soul * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Tabar + Heavy Grip 16/255. HAGANE Kite Shield 16/255. Vera Root 48/255 * Wraith: Arms: Poltergeist, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Dark Chant, Silence, Meteor Lv 2. Angelic Paean 48/255 The Ducking Stool * Chest, unlocked: "Red Viking": HAGANE Khora + Power Palm , HAGANE Pole Axe, Marid Aquamarine, Virtus * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Boar Spear + Framea Pole grip 16/255. Saint's Nostrum 8/255 * Shadow: Mind Blast, Avalanche Lv 2, Aqua Blast Grimoire Avalanche 8/255 The Garotte No enemies Hanging * Dark Skeleton HAGANE Schiavona + Side Ring grip 16/255. Vera Potion 16/255 * Wraith: Arms: Poltergeist, Reaper's Scythe. Head: Solid Shock, Silence, Explosion Lv 2. Snowfly Draught 48/255 Impalement No enemies Knotting Obligatory fight * Wyvern Queen: Head: Bite, Fire Breath Multiple Targets Fire-based Anemone Sigil 255/255 Elixir of Sages 255/255 See Also * Locations Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough